1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enhancing performance of an extract, transform, and load (ETL) job, and more particularly to accelerating read stages and write stages of the ETL job utilizing a computer program configured to interact with a field-programmable gate array having data compression and data decompression functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ETL job consists of database operations that extract data from various data sources, processes the data, and stores the data at a target location such as a centralized data repository. Particularly, the ETL job includes a sequence of database operations, and each of the operations can be referred to as a stage. The ETL job can have bottlenecks that occur as a result of data processing being performed by the ETL job. Specifically, bottlenecks can occur in response to the ETL job reading data from a file during a read stage, because a subsequent stage that needs to process the data (e.g., perform a computation on the data) may need to wait for the data to be read by the read stage. In addition, bottlenecks can occur in response to the ETL job reading data from a file during the read stage, because the read stage may have to wait for a previous write stage to write the data to the file. Bottlenecks within an ETL job can reduce the overall performance of the ETL job. Thus, the challenge of enhancing performance of an ETL job by minimizing the impact of bottlenecks within the ETL job continues to persist.